Home Alone
by skylar305
Summary: Jasper and Edward are home alone... You can guess the rest. Pure lemon smut there is really no plot. Yaoi / Slash
1. Home Alone

****Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns all these characters and I only use them for my own fantasies

**Jasper's POV**

There he was… again. I swear every time I finally get him out of my mind he shows up and BAM! I am assaulted with feelings I don't want. It's just the way his hair looks just the perfect amount of messed up like he just got out of bed… and the way his clothes cover up his beautiful ivory skin but you can still see the tone underneath… and the way his fingers fly across the keys on the piano and it makes me start wondering what else those fingers would be good at.

And it doesn't help at all that it is only me and him here because Alice kidnapped Rose, Bella, and Esme for shopping and Carlisle and Emmett chose this day to go hunting. It has been hell keeping my mind occupied with things like remembering every city that was around during the Civil War and the names of all the soldiers that died in it. I think sometimes even my best defenses slip though, because all of a sudden he will get really confused and look at me strangely.

And when he looks confused it is just beautiful. He tilts his head a little and so his hair falls in his eyes and he just looks so amazing that I have to adjust how I am sitting so he won't notice the growing tent in my pants. Finally it gets so bad that I excuse myself for a cold shower and practically run from the room.

I knew that since cold water only feels warm to me I would have to take care of my problem some other way. I quickly stripped and hopped in the shower. All I had to do was picture him playing me like a piano and I was ready to cum but I tried to hold out just a little so that the orgasm would be enough to last me the night. I was pumping my erection way faster than any human could and so when I heard him downstairs talking to the TV about some sports team I just couldn't hold out because I was imagining him talking dirty to me.

Only after I was through coming down from my high did I realize that I had screamed his name when I came. Only after that did I realize that he had heard it. And only after that did I realize that he was knocking on the door asking me if I was alright. Since I had apparently taken too long to answer he just broke the door down and came in crouched and ready for whatever.

But then he turned and saw me… with my hand still on my cock obviously not in any distress and that confused expression came back. I don't know if it was that expression or if maybe it was just him being there or maybe if I was still a little out of it from my last orgasm but whatever it was made me jump him. He was so surprised that he actually fell over but I just kept kissing him hoping for some sort of positive reaction but not really expecting it.

But then he kissed me back with way more passion than I had been willing to show…

**Edward's POV**

God I hate it when they leave me here alone with him. Everything about him just makes me want to jump his bones! I mean there are the obvious attractive things like his drawl and his muscles and his perfection. But there are also the little things that only I notice; like when his eyes sparkle well he is wrestling because he loves it so much. And when they get an evil glint right before he makes a bet with Emmett.

I have been trying to avoid him all night with piano playing and sports watching but it is not working at all because even when my eyes are focused elsewhere I can still smell him and hear every unneeded breath he takes.

And it only makes it worse that he is obviously trying to keep me out of his head. It is like when a parent tells a child not to go into a room so the curiosity kills them until they finally break the rules and open the door. I have been trying to open the door to Jasper's mind all night just because he has been trying to keep me out. Every once in a while I will get a little snippet of what he is thinking but it never makes sense. It is always something like "piano fingers …confused …shower."

All of a sudden he caught me looking at him and I had to look away really quickly but I know he still saw my confused expression while I was wondering what the hell he was thinking about.

He excused himself for a shower but I wasn't sure why because we don't need them. I figured it was just another one of the habits he had kept with him since he had been changed like blinking or breathing. But as confused as I was about the purpose I still couldn't help but think of him in the shower. I had to think of something else so that he wouldn't feel my lust.

I decided on sports. I turned them up loud and started to really get into it. Soon enough I was yelling at the quarter back for making such an awful throw and wondering why someone would pay a guy millions a year just to suck.

Then I heard Jasper screaming. And not just regular screaming but he was screaming my name. I was freaked, I mean, Jasper fought in the Civil Wars and can handle himself so it must have been bad for him to need me. I ran to his room and broke down the door since he wasn't in there I went to his bathroom and knocked on the door.

He didn't answer so I broke down that door as well and what I saw stopped me in my tracks. He was naked and absolutely beautiful. He had obviously just been masturbating because his hand was still on his partially erect cock.

Now I was really confused. I mean why would he be calling for me if he was just in here masturbating? I didn't have time to think of an answer though because the next thing I knew Jasper was straddling me while kissing me and I was on the ground.

Then I realized HOLY CRAP HE IS KISSING ME! And of course I kissed him back and hard. At first he was a little shocked but then he returned it with fervor. I could feel the lust rolling off of him and I just knew that this is what he had been hiding in his thoughts all day.

**Jasper's POV**

Damn he was a good kisser.

He obviously wanted me as bad as I wanted him because the lust was just pouring off of him and his hard-on was starting to rub against mine. The only problem was that his was blocked by clothing. I knew I had to take care of that problem and so I just ripped off all of his clothes. I knew he wouldn't care as long as he was naked.

I was done with the bathroom floor quickly so I picked him up and took him to the bed in my room. Once I threw him on it I just took a minute to admire his beauty. Bella was right he did look like Adonis. Apparently I took too long to notice this though because he was got too impatient and flipped us so that he was on top.

Then he started kissing down my chest. He licked each of my abs and then he got to my pretty sizable boner. He started with just kissing the tip but that wasn't enough for me and since he could read my thoughts he immediately took me in his mouth. It felt so good. His mouth was so warm around me that I couldn't help but buck up into his mouth.

He let me buck a few more times before he pulled away. I was pretty sure he could feel the annoyance and need radiating off of me but he just smirked and said that I had already screamed his name and that it was his turn now!

I guess I had to give him that one but he was still going to pay for bringing me that close just to quit. I quickly flipped us and didn't waste any time getting to his cock. I nipped at the tip and underside until I had him begging me to get on with it. Finally I couldn't resist any longer and I gave in.

He tasted so good! It was just the right mix of salty yet sweet. I wanted more and I knew that he did so I started sucking harder and rubbing his balls with my free hand. I had him on the edge in minutes and I just kept going. He started shouting right before I tasted his hot cum mixed with venom in my mouth. I kept sucking so that his orgasm would last even longer and I could taste more of him.

When he was finally finished I was so amazed by his beauty that I just wanted to lay with him. Yeah I was still horny and hard but there was this other feeling to just cuddle while he relaxed after such a long orgasm. He wouldn't have it though and so he started to pump my erection. His piano playing really had paid off! He was so much better than I was when I masturbated. He rubbed his thumb over my slit and palmed my balls. He kept going until I couldn't take it anymore and I screamed his name for the second time that night.

**Should I continue this?**

**I could have them try anal….**

**Review please**


	2. Home Alone 2

**Disclaimer—SM owns all the characters and I only use them for my fantasies

**Just so you know this is a little while later and since it was such a split decision Alice didn't see their previous encounter.

**Jasper's POV**

Today was the day…. Or maybe not…. I actually have no idea when I was going to get to be with Edward again because if either of us planned anything at all then Alice would see it and probably stop us.

God this was killing me. I just want to throw caution in the wind and jump him in front of everybody but I know how bad that would turn out… Of course to keep his mind off things he is playing the piano. Secretly I think he knows what it does to me and that is why he never stops playing the damn thing!

**Alice's POV**

I don't think either of them knows it but I have seen about fifty different scenarios of them together. They keep changing their minds and it is driving me insane! I am seriously about to just grab everyone and leave so that they could have the house to… themselves!

HEY that isn't such a bad idea!!!

Hmmmm… What to do to get everyone to leave…. We already went hunting this week… And shopping… Twice… How about… a movie! What's out right now?... Oh I know! We could go see the Hangover! That movie looks really good!

… Yep it will work!

**Edward POV**

I have been so tuned into Jaspers thoughts all night that the only reason I even noticed Alice was because she was having a vision and those thoughts are always really strong. It was a strange vision though… It was everyone else going to see The Hangover without me and Jasper!

Oh God… She knew! She had to know! Why else would she be planning to leave just us behind?

But wait… Does this mean she has accepted us? I am going to have to have a really long conversation with her after the movie… But for now I may as well enjoy the gift she has given me and Jasper… The gift of an empty house for a few hours!

**Jasper POV**

Yes! Yes yes yes!!! They are all gone! YES!

**Edward POV**

The second they were out of earshot it was like a timer in both of us went off and we just attacked one another! We were naked within a second and making out on the ground. Our tongues were fighting for dominance which I quickly gave to him. I didn't care if he was in control as long as we were really doing this!

Neither of us needed air but we took a break from kissing to explore each others bodies just for the fun of it. I was kissing and sucking on his neck while he was going after my nipples.

It felt so damn good that I couldn't hold back the moan any longer. He chuckled because it came out really breathy and mumbled. I was so embarrassed. If I had still been human I definitely would have blushed. Jasper could, of course, feel my embarrassment and immediately sent me peace and calmness vibes. He also sent me a love vibe.

Just knowing that he loved me sent me into euphoria and I almost came without him even touching my cock!

**Jasper POV**

I was sucking on his right nipple while massaging his left when he let out this really strangled breathy moan. I couldn't hold back the chuckle but I immediately felt bad for it. He was so embarrassed that I couldn't help but want to make him feel better. I increased my movements on his nipples while sending him pulses of peace, calm, and love.

It was too late when I finally noticed that yes I was sending him love! But then the strangest thing happened… He started sending it back! It was amazing to feel so loved by someone who I hadn't thought of like that until about a month ago.

The second after I realized he loved me too I decided to just go for it. I leaned down and whispered the line I had been practicing for weeks.

"Can I top?"

**Edward POV**

Did he really just ask me that? Holy crap! This is only our second time having… relations. Did I really want to take that next step? Who am I kidding of course I wanted to!

"Yeah, but only if you promise that I get to next time."

He smiled at me and raced up to his room to grab his lube. When he came back he looked into my eyes for a little bit. I think he was making sure I was really OK with this but he obviously found the only answer my eyes could give and that was "HELL YES I AM REALLY OK WITH THIS. GET ON WITH IT."

He grabbed the lube and quickly squirted some on his fingers.

The first finger didn't feel bad or hurt necessarily but it didn't feel too good either. But then when he inserted the second one and started scissoring… Whoa. It was the strangest mix of pain and pleasure I have ever felt. In a way it hurt more than anything else but he was also hitting some unknown spot that gave me chills.

Once he had scissored for a little bit he inserted the third finger. I knew that he was big but the fact that he needed to use that third finger at all scared me a little. Would this hurt more than I had bargained for? I decided that I didn't care as long as he was in me so I just spit it out…

"Get on with it Jasper. Now!"

**Jasper POV**

Wow he was hot when he wanted something and who was I to deny him what he wanted so badly?

I quickly flipped and thrusted my already throbbing member into his virgin ass. It felt amazing. It was so much tighter than anything else I had ever felt that I almost came right there!

He had an instant of pain before the pleasure set in and he really started to get into it. I started pumping faster and faster wanting him to feel the same pleasure I was. I could tell the exact moment I hit his prostate because his face was pure bliss for that second. I started hitting it on every thrust and soon enough he was moaning and groaning and begging me to cum with him.

A request I was completely willing to oblige!

We ended up both cumming together at the exact same time. It was pure euphoria and amazing bliss. It was perfect! We both screamed each other's names as we came and that just made it all the better.

**Alice POV**

Wow they had a good time… Maybe I should join them sometime…

*** Next Chapter is… you guessed it Alice joining in!!!

***Review with any preferences towards topping or positions and I will try to incorporate them into the story!!!


End file.
